Bella
by Ladykind2008
Summary: When Edward leaves he leaves Bella on an emotional roller-coaster, he leaves her with no one guarding her, and Victoria was just around the corner....Just read the damn thing lol...Enjoy my little ones! and Review or Mommy wont update.


Prologue

Bella's POV

My jaw clenched in anger as I felt wave after wave of agony and loathing rush through my veins. I hid it well on the outside but on the inside I was stewing and when I exploded it was going to be messy. The first thought that rushed through my head was "Why! How could he do this to me?" Yes, I may love Edward but right now I wanted to rip him to shreds and then piece him back slowly so he can know I how felt about all of this.

"It will be like I never existed." Was his whispered farewell. Like he never existed? Did he really think that I would just stop loving him? That I would suddenly go "Oh Edwards not here today I think I will go fuck Newton?!" Why? I made my way back to the forest shaking I knew I was going to start crying any second, I needed to get home so I can be in my sanctuary of my room so I could break down.

As I walked slowly back I thought about it all. I knew what he was doing, trying to protect me, trying to lure Victoria away from me, leaving me unguarded, and out in the open for Victoria to attack was what he was doing! Apparently the old saying "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear" was true because not even a moment later I was slammed into the ground.

For a moment I thought that I had tripped again. But I was wrong, so very wrong.

"Well, Well, Well…look who is no longer protected. Where did your precious little _Edward_ go to, Isabella?" I smiled a bitter smile as I sat up. She was crouched down a good five maybe six feet away from me. There was an ugly sneer on her ageless face.

"My dear Victoria." I whispered knowing she could hear me and I was right if the returned growl was any indication. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Have you finally gotten up the courage to finally kill little old me?" I don't know where this new found courage came from but I didn't care. I lost my second family and the man I thought loved me not even an hour ago.

A cruel smile crossed her mouth as she shifted slightly. I didn't like that smile it gave me a feeling that she wasn't going to kill me. But I didn't care not now, not when I was alone, not when the all the people I have grown to love were leaving me. I kept talking, I knew she was seething and I was only adding fuel to the fire but I wanted to know what would make her break.

"Victoria, I am surprised you're here all alone. Where is James? Oh that's right, he was stupid enough to try and kill me and he was slaughtered." I chuckled as I saw her eyes flash. I wanted her mad, I wanted her so enraged that she couldn't move, I wanted her to end my existence even if she did torture me for weeks I didn't care, I knew in the end she would kill me. I chuckled again at the thought of how my death would affect Edward. I would be completely erased and he would never have to worry about me tainting his life.

Suddenly I was surrounded in darkness and knew no more, at least not at that moment. I was right when I thought about Victoria torturing me for weeks because she started as soon as I came too. We were in the Cullen house and I couldn't help thinking how cruel Victoria truly was at that moment. Of all the places she could have taken me to do this she had to choose here. I choked down my emotions of the memories from the Cullen's and looked around for Victoria. I was naked and chained down to the floor. Looking around I could tell that this was Carlisle's study. I chuckled sadly and heard a cruel laughter as well. Then I felt nothing but agonizing pain.

-Time Lapse-

It had felt like it had been a year since the torture had started, but had only been two maybe three weeks. The night before, Victoria informed me that she was going to turn me, than after I was changed I would be a good enough challenge for her to destroy. She also informed me that my "little wolf friends" were getting annoying. True to her word around twilight that evening Victoria had bitten me at least eight times. She left laughing. For a second or two I only felt the stinging of the bites she had given me, than I felt unbelievable pain and hell fire.

I was sweating, I knew that much my breath was coming in short gasp, I felt my body breaking, and my blood was boiling. For the first time since all of this had started I was crying. I was crying because I would never get to see Charlie, Renee or Phil again, crying because Jacob was going to hate me for what I had become, I was crying because it hadn't been Edward or my second father Carlisle that had changed me, I was crying because I was going to have no one when it was all over.

Hours passed then days but I didn't see or hear from Victoria, I probably wouldn't have even been able to tell if she had come into the room or danced on top of me though. Then my heart was speeding up, the pain came to a crescendo and then nothing. No heartbeat, no pain, I didn't even feel cold anymore. I was feeling angry, I was feeling strong, and I was feeling thirsty. I broke out of the chains and stood in what I thought was a slow movement. However when I was suddenly standing upright I was startled, and then I remembered what Esme and the others had once told me about how everything became so delicate and easy. They had to learn how to act human. The first thing I realized is that I wanted a shower; I was still covered in my blood and Victoria's stench.

"They left almost everything." I muttered as I looked around for the first time. I may have been here for a while but I had been caged, and as I looked around I noticed that they had left clothing, money, and everything. I used Esme and Carlisle's room and bathroom. I took some clothes from Esme because I was closer to her body type now then I was Alice or Rosalie. Though I had to borrow some of Alice's shoes and other necessities. I found a duffle bag that was Jaspers to use to carry 'my new' things.

I knew that they wouldn't mind and if they did mind I would simply tell them to fuck off. The shower got me clean though the hot water didn't even bother me. As I got out of the bath, for the first time I looked into the mirror and saw something that surprised the hell out of me. I had always been pretty but I would never say I was beautiful, however now I was stunning. My hair shined and flowed like silk. While I was deathly white almost my features was now soft and fragile looking. I looked like a beautiful marble statue that had blood red lips and red eyes. That scared me some, having red eyes made me look like a demon like Victoria. I shuddered at the thought of her and realized I needed to hurry.

I quickly threw on a red halter top, blue jeans and some black boots before gathering some essentials. Emmet's IPod that was filled with music that I liked, mixed and matched clothing from Esme and Alice including shoes, underwear and the like, money that I had collected, a couple of pairs of sunglasses, some personal journals from Carlisle that had plenty of information of when he was turned and on wards. A history book from Jasper, from Edward…..from Edward I took a few pictures that where of us together and then one of the whole family, after all I may never see them again. Making sure I had gotten what I needed I left them a note in case they ever came back.

_Carlisle,_

_I don't know why all of you left but I can tell you that it cut me deeply. Not even after an hour of the family's departure did Victoria attack me. I have been through hell and back now she tortured me then bit me eight times to make sure I would turn. So I had to borrow a few things like some money and clothing. I will pay you back one day if I ever see you, but for now I need to disappear. From what I know from Victoria's insane ramblings Charlie and Renee think I am dead but I think that is a good thing, now they won't have to worry so much. I just hope you can forgive me for hurting your family so much that you felt that you needed to leave. I love you guys and all ways will._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I placed the letter in a specific place where I knew the Cullen's would look first then I was out the door and moving quickly. Hunting was new and creepy for me but after the first drop of the sweet nectar of blood I lost all thoughts of objections. I favored bears and deer the most it seemed. This life was new to me but I figured that I would have plenty of time to adjust.

Alice POV

We had been gone for a while now almost two months and I did what Edward requested and I never looked into Bella's life. I was angry at Edward for doing this, all of this. Esme and Carlisle had been miserable but me and Jasper got the feeling that they were up to something. Emmet and Rosalie had divorced. Emmet was even more miserable now. Rose had gone off to find Edward deciding that he needed her more than any of us. Rose had finally admitted that she loved the jerk. Emmet didn't laugh or joke anymore he was giving off waves of grief and anger. Then it happened. The visions that I had been repressing on Edwards request hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew that the family was surrounding me but I was to washed away into the visions to actually say or do anything to reassure them.

_**Flash**_

_**Edwards and Bella's conversation.**_

_**Flash**_

_**Bella being attacked by Victoria.**_

_**Flash**_

_**Bella being tortured**_

_**Flash **_

_**Bella's changing**_

_**Flash**_

_**Bella's waking and working quickly to leave.**_

_**Flash**_

_**Bella visiting Charlie before she was gone**_

Then a burst of light as the visions ended into a worried family and a frantic Jasper. For a moment all I could feel was agony at what my sister had gone through and sadness for her. Then I felt pure loathing and rage. I couldn't believe it I didn't even realize that I was growling loudly and that my eyes where black until Jasper was restraining me. Suddenly I was out the door I needed to hunt before I attack my own family. My family was following all of them except the obvious two. After killing and draining four deer I was calm enough to actually tell them what was happening. I told them everything I knew from the fight till Bella's leaving. By the end all of them were distressed and growling.

Not even a few seconds later I knew that we were going to look for Bella.


End file.
